prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC40
is the 40th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 477th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis While working on her newest song, Makoto puts her everything into it in hopes of reaching Regina. Synopsis Since the defeat of everything they have come up with so far, Bel decides to fight the Cures differently and this time to succeed. Meanwhile, the girls were thinking of a plan to retrieve Regina, along with the Spear. However, Aguri is mad at Regina and doesn't want to- despite Mana's attempts to claim that Regina is a different person. Aguri decides to think about it. As the sun sets, night approaches and D.B drives Makoto home. While there, Makoto is suddenly inspired to create a song that will convey her feelings and reach Regina, now that she realizes that she is a good person deep down. Meanwhile, at the Trump Kingdom, Regina, and Ira, along with Marmo had been redoing her bedroom; all in pink. The next day at school, Makoto is getting scolded by Mr.Kido, who found her sleeping during class. The girls worry over this and they approach Makoto later to see what is wrong. They find out she's writing a song and they offer to help her discuss it. Afterwards they decide to help her, with Alice playing the piano while Mana tries to help with the singing. The mascots play with some nearby utensils and plates, causing a momentary commotion until she completes the entire song. Makoto's producers decided to use the song on her concert, and the next CD. Later that day, as Makoto was preparing for the concert, Regina summons a Jikochuu after a producer of Makoto's. She transforms to fight it but it causes her trouble- and soon Cure Sword is trapped by Regina while carrying the Spear. To her surprise the others show up- but so does Ira and Marmo. A big fight breaks out with everyone fighting their hardest, but worn out and trying to find a way to help Regina, Makoto de-transformed, and with the Lovely Income in her hands, she starts to sing With All My Heart, her new song, much to everyone's surprise. She is able to break free from Regina's trap and continues to sing despite the dangers surrounding her, and she makes her way over to Regina as the others protect her. As Makoto stands inches from Regina, she attempts to attack her with the spear but Makoto easily stops it and transforms back into Cure Sword. Unfortunately, just as her plan appears to be working, Regina snaps out of her daze and slaps her, much to the girls shock. She drops the Lovely Income, and with Regina's sudden burst in power she attempts to kill Cure Sword, but the girls retaliate, and with their hearts becoming one they created a Lovead. They insert it into the Commune to produce a Magical Lovely Harp. With it's powers they transform into angelic beings. Now with full power, Heart then gathers everyone to perform Royal Lovely Straight Flush, and with its power they are able to stop Regina's attack and purify the Jikochuu. After everything returns to normal the girls see the sun is setting. Makoto is unhappy by how things turned out, but Aguri encourages her to keep going and sing more, until she is able to reach the hearts she is attempting to convey feelings towards. Major Events *The group performs Royal Lovely Straight Flush for the first time. *Magical Lovely Harp and the Lovead that enables it appear for the first time. *Makoto almost reaches Regina's feelings through the song, With All My Heart. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Mr.Kido *Sebastian *Mori Haruna Trivia *Makoto's (second) transformation is quite unusual in this episode: **Since she was singing, she did not say her incantation "Pretty Cure, Love Link!" in order to tranform. **She transformed in real-time without her transformation sequence, changing appearance "outside" of the animation. This is among one of the very few occurrences where a Cure transforms in real-time. * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes